


the gratitude of the universe

by rudderless in an ocean of stars (indelibly_ellie)



Series: The Return of the Vanished [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: And apparently it’s not done with me, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Because I’m not done with that film, F/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, stop reading now unless you want to be spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indelibly_ellie/pseuds/rudderless%20in%20an%20ocean%20of%20stars
Summary: “Tony Stark wakes up.That’s the first surprise he gets after quite literally feeling his heart slow to a stop inside his chest after channeling the power of the Infinity Stones to destroy Thanos and the Black Order.The next surprise is that he’s definitely not on Earth.Or anywhere he recognizes, actually.”//Tony Stark, after his snap.





	the gratitude of the universe

Tony Stark wakes up.

 

That’s the first surprise he gets after quite literally feeling his heart slow to a stop inside his chest after channeling the power of the Infinity Stones to destroy Thanos and the Black Order.

 

The next surprise is that he’s definitely not on Earth.

 

Or anywhere he recognizes, actually.

 

The sky of the world around him burns bright like gold fire, and the ground beneath his body is the darkest ebony lit with pinpricks of silver starlight.

 

It’s like nothing he’s ever known, yet he can’t help but feel at home here in this strange place.

 

“The universe thanks you.”

 

He sits up at the sound of the voice, turning slightly to see a tall, slender woman dressed in hooded, ivory robes standing so close to him that it’s a wonder he didn’t see her before from where he was lying.

 

“Um, thanks.” Tony moves into a crouch, then stands. Every ache and pain from the battles he’s fought seem to have left his body in death. “So... Is this the Afterlife? Is that a thing?”

 

The woman turns to fully face him, and the hood of her cloak slips down to reveal her features for the first time. The sheer intensity of her stare is a petrifying thing.

 

“This is not the Afterlife, but yes, that is a thing.” Her gaze briefly flicks to look at the horizon over his shoulder. “This is my home.”

 

Tony takes a long look around, nodding to himself.

 

“Are you God, then? Or, a god? ‘Cause in that case, I’ve gotta admit that my faith lapsed pretty early on in spite of my mother’s many attempts to revive it.”

 

Amusement twists her lips into a half-smile.

 

“I am not a god of any kind, though some may see me as such. Your mother Maria, on the other hand, would like me to extend her love to you. But we aren’t here to discuss her. Or me, for that matter.”

 

Tony has to try very hard not to flinch at the mention of his mother’s name.

 

“So why are we here?”

 

The woman’s expression turns fond as she regards him with that same mysterious half-smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

 

“You have done right by the universe, Anthony Stark. Now it is time for the universe to do right by you.”

 

Before he can get another word in edgewise, she reaches out a hand to touch the very center of his chest, and everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

Tony Stark wakes up.

 

This time, he’s on Earth.

 

Specifically, the grass right outside his lakeside house, and holy _shit_ , he’s got air in his lungs and a beating heart in his chest and actual blood running through his veins.

 

He gets to his feet again, and finds that the aches and pains of his past injuries are still missing. It’s a small thing, on top of somehow being brought back to life, but it makes him smile as he opens his mouth to shout out Pepper’s name.

 

She comes running out of the house in record time, right hand encased in the glove of her Rescue suit, palm lit up and facing outwards.

 

Pepper’s outstretched arm falters at the sight of him, face paling so fast he thinks she might actually faint until she speaks.

 

“Tony?” Her voice cracks on the second half of his name. “Is that really you?”

 

“I mean, I think so. The all-powerful cosmic being lady I just talked to was pretty cryptic with her last words to me before I woke up here. Alive.” He tries for a smile. Humor has always been his go-to solution for navigating his way out of any emotional situation. “Did I miss anything?”

 

“It’s been three weeks, you ass!” Pepper finally lets her arm drop to her side, and the gauntlet reduces itself to a silver bracelet around her wrist. “Wait, are you saying... Tony, did you meet God?”

 

“She said she wasn’t really a god at all, but... Pep, would you believe me if I said she looked like Angelina Jolie?”

 

And that’s how Tony Stark learns it’s possible to get both smacked and dragged into a fierce embrace within the span of seconds.

 

“Don’t you ever do anything like that to us again.” She tightens her grip on him to the point of pain, but he doesn’t mind. “We missed you so much.”

 

Tony lets his eyes slide shut as he melts into the warmth of her embrace and fills his lungs with the familiar scent of her lavender perfume.

 

“I’m never leaving either of you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Two fics in less than 24 hours? Told you I wasn’t done with canon just yet.
> 
> Everything is rushed and messy rn because I just need to get it out of my head. But I’ll be editing these eventually.
> 
> Canon fucked with us, so here I am fucking with canon and yeeting my personal headcanons into the void.
> 
> More to come. :)
> 
> Leave a review, love the Avengers 3000. 
> 
> P.S.- Yeah, I heard the rumors of Angelina Jolie being cast in Eternals and I couldn’t resist. I’ll see myself out now.


End file.
